Like this!
by Viollet -3
Summary: Porque por una simple pregunta llegamos a esto y no me arrepiento.Yo lo amaba... y como nunca ame a nadie. Desconecte mi cerebro... Mierda Comenzaba a hacer calor! SoulxMaka Lemmon! :D


_OHH! DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no es mio blablabla... Atsushi Ohkubo blablabla... LA historia SI es MIA asi que no se la piraten eh! _

_Mini glosario: owo_**  
**

_Auto sardina: Cuando varias personas viajan en un solo carro, osease todas apretujadas! xD_

_Boliche: Antro o Discoteca. _

_Fin :3 _

* * *

**Like this! **

_Maka POV_.

Corrí con el rímel en la mano mientras buscaba con la mirada mi otro tennis.

-Ya están listas?–Escuche como preguntaba Soul al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya casi Evans Espera! –Le grito Liz mientras pintaba sus labios.

Y es que el día de hoy saldríamos de fiesta, a celebrar el primer 8 de Black Star. Sip todo un milagro; y vaya que fue difícil… Kid y yo nos las arreglamos para ayudarlo a estudiar ya que si no pasaba este examen repetiría curso y PASO! La idea de la fiesta obviamente fue de Liz, aunque sabíamos que solo era un pretexto para conocer a nuevos chicos, a Black Star le fascino la idea gritando que el grandioso dios lo tenia bien merecido y que iluminaria nuestras existencias bailando… algo así.

Así que ahora nos terminábamos de arreglar en mi casa, bueno mas que arreglarnos nosotras era Liz quien se encargaba de todo. Desde la ropa hasta el maquillaje. Había esperado esta noche con ansias… digo ayudar a Black no me molestaba pero con el y también mis estudios se me había hecho algo pesado este bimestre.

Cuando encontré mi tennis me lo calce y voltee a ver a las demás. En verdad que Liz había hecho un gran trabajo con nosotras.

Tsubaki vestía una blusa en color rosa pálido, algo entallada al cuerpo, un pantalón negro entubado, unas ballerinas rosas y entre Liz y Patty le plancharon el cabello.

Patty traía un short en color mezclilla y una blusa de manga algo bombacha en naranja; además de unos tennis naranjas.

Creo quien cambio mas fue Chrona, el cabello lo traía al igual que Tsubaki: lacio, una blusa morada de tirantes, un pantalón entubado de color blanco y unas ballerinas con un poco de tacón en color blanco con negro.

Liz en cambio tenía un pantalón de mezclilla –también entubado- una blusa blanca entallada de manga corta con escote y unos tacones de mezclilla.

Y yo… bueno traía una falda en color negro al igual que mis tennis, una blusa de tirantes roja, y el cabello en unos perfectos tirabuzones. Cada una traía un maquillaje acorde de los colores que vestíamos y en mis caso mis parpados tenían un color rojo-gracias a la sombra- y un poco de negro casi imperceptible –Ya que solo estaba delineada-. En verdad me veía lida… me pregunto que pensara Soul cuando me vea…

-Listas! –Grito Liz mientras abría la puerta.

Deje el rímel de lado y salí de mi cuarto seguida de Tsubaki y Chrona mientras alzaba la vista a los chicos.

Kid vestía una sencilla camisa en color negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Black tenía una camisa azul fuerte, con un pantalón igualmente de mezclilla solo que un poco más oscuro que el de Kid.

Y Soul… bueno el tenia una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra –en la cual traía las manos dentro de sus bolsas- y un pantalón también de mezclilla, además de unos tennis mas sucios y desgastados que nada.

-Que? Tan sexy soy? –Me pregunto Soul con su sonrisa burlona al notar que lo estaba viendo y no separaba mi mirada de él.

-C-Cállate Soul… -Sentí los colores subiendo a mi rostro y voltee la mirada.

-Pues… tu si te ves bien Maka.

-Eh? –Fue Soul es que dijo eso? SOUL?

-Ya, Ya tortolitos que se nos hace tarde. Luego coquetean. –Dijo Liz mientras nos empujaba a la salida.

-Liz! –Si no fuera mi amiga le hubiera enterrado un Maka-chop.

* * *

Apenas bajamos del auto tome una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a besar el piso. Dios! Además de tener que haber viajado en auto-sardina en un taxi TODOS juntos! EL tipo que conducía casi nos mata! Y no solo a nosotros, en el camino estuvimos a punto de chocar con una señora, unos niños y una pareja de enamorados. Nos pasamos como 3 semáforos y casi nos volcamos al dar una vuelta.

-Maka-chan… te encuentras bien? –Escuche la voz preocupada de Tsubaki.

-C-claro Tsubaki gracias. –Ella me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie y así lo hice.

-Bien mortales, apúrense que el gran dios les enseñara sus movimientos de baile! Siéntanse honrados! JAJAJAJAJA!

-No saltes así mono asimétrico! –Grito Kid mientras corría detrás de Black Star.

Apenas entramos el sonido pegajoso de ¨Where them girls at¨ inundo mis oídos, mientras luces de diferentes colores me cegaban momentáneamente.

-Tsubaki! Tendrás el honor de bailar conmigo en la pista! Vamos! –Grito obviamente Black Star arrastrando a Tsubaki de la mano sonrojada.

-Bueno chicos nosotras también las dejamos, verdad Patty?

-Claro onee-chan! –Liz y Patty se abrieron paso por las personas atrayendo la mirada de dos chicos que sin dudarlo se unieron a bailar con ellas.

-N-no se lidiar con esto Maka-chan… Es demasiada gente… -Me susurro Chrona, mientras se escondía detrás de mi espalda.

-Chrona no te preocupes.

-Disculpa Chrona podríamos platicar un rato en aquella mesa, si por ahora no tienes deseos de bailar. –La invito Kid amablemente y algo sonrojado. Jejeje… me pregunto si Kid se le declarara hoy.

Chrona me miro un instante como si me preguntara por permiso. Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió y se alejó con Kid. Gire hacia mi derecha buscando con la mirada a Soul… mierda lo perdí, y ahora estoy sola. Ahora que hago?

_She got me thinking, and that´s when I said_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends!_

Un chico se acercó a mi poniéndose a mi lado y roso mi brazo mientras me sonreía con una mirada que me derretía y es que para ser sincera el chico era bastante guapo; de pelo café y ojos azules profundos ademas de unos masculinos razgos. Un poco más alto que yo.

-Bailas? –Me pregunto elevando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara.

-Claro! –Le conteste en el mismo tono, mientras él tomaba mi mano y abría paso entre la multitud. El coro cambio dejando de lado a Nicki Minaj para poner a Lady Gaga.

Comencé a bailar moviéndome de un lado a otro y moviendo mis brazos acorde de la canción.

_I´ve had a Little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_A dizzy twister dance, Can´t find my drink or man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone!_

-Tu nombre bella dama? –Me dijo el chico frente a mi, moviéndose a mi alrededor.

-Maka, y el tuyo? –Le pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios y un pequeño sonrojo.

-Shaoran.

-Un gusto Shaoran!

-El gusto es mio Maka. –Me contesto mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me apegaba mas a el.

-Just dance! Gonna be okey. Da da doo doot-n Just dance. Spin that record babe! –Cante el coro como loca moviendo mis caderas mientras Shaoran solo mantenía su mirada en mi con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, bailas muy bien Maka.

-G-gracias… -Baje la mirada mientras seguía el ritmo que él había marcado.

Me estaba divirtiendo, bastante. El apego aun más su cuerpo a mí y eso me incomodo. Trate de separarlo un poco con mis brazos, pero él era mas fuerte.

-S-shaoran… puedes… soltarme? Me incomoda…

-Soltarte? Vamos nena... Porque no solo me bailas a mi?

-Por favor… sepárate –Le suplique mientras bajaba mi mirada al sentir el tacto de una de sus manos recorrer mi pierna.

-No te hagas del rogar Maka… estas bastante buena. -Levanto mi rostro con su mano tomándome de la barbilla impidiendo desviar mi mirada… me iba a besar…

-S-Soul… -Cerré los ojos fuertemente y sentí algo cálido recorrer mis mejillas… estaba llorando.

-TE DIJO QUE TE LA SOLTARAS!

Abrí los ojos exaltada al escuchar esa voz y lo siguiente que vi fue a Soul golpeando sin piedad a Shaoran, aunque él no se quedaba atrás. Ambos soltaban golpes de diestra a siniestra, sin importarles el que golpearan a más personas.

_What´s goin on, on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can´t see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool_

_What´s the name of this club? I can´t remember but is alrigth, a-alrigth!_

_Just dance! Gonna be okey Just dance!_

Shaoran golpeo con fuerza a Soul en la cara haciendo que se separara un poco de él y se llevara la mano al labio. Estaba sangrando.

-Lo siento, te dolió? –Pregunto burlón Shaoran fingiendo falsa preocupación.

Soul sonrió dejando un poco confuso a Shaoran.

-Vas a morir nene. –Con solo decir eso Soul se lanzo a Shaoran dándole un buen puñetazo en el estomago, causando que ambos cayeran. Soul encima de él.

Comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera. Me acerque para tratar de separarlos pero Kid y Black se me adelantaron, tomando de brazos a Soul y levantándolo de lo que quedaba de Shaoran.

-Tranquilo viejo… le diste lo que merecía. –Sonrió Black Star intentando que Soul se calmara. Kid solo miraba serio a Shaoran levantándose lentamente como podía para luego ser ayudado por otros dos chicos que lo tomaron al igual que a Soul, por los brazos.

-Lo siento, te dolió? –Pregunto Soul, escupiendo un poco de sangre, la cual estaba segura no era de él. Lo cual Shaoran me confirmo al ver una mordida en su brazo izquierdo.

-Esto no se quedara así… nos vemos Maka. –Se despidió Shaoran mientras abandonaba el boliche con ayuda de sus dos amigos.

-Maka-chan estas bien? –Me pregunto Tsubaki abrasándome y llegando con las demás.

-Si… no se preocupen.

-Segura? –Pregunto Liz –Si quieres nos vamos.

-No, no gracias chicas. En serio estoy bien. Tengo que ir a ver a Soul, nos vemos luego.

Me despedí rápidamente de ellas y abrace a Soul. Dios me sentía tan culpable.

-Soulestasbien? –Le pregunte atropelladamente.

-Eh?

-Estas bien?

-Claro que si Maka tranquila. –Soul me sonrió solo como él podía hacerlo y me correspondió el abrazo.

Lo abrace mas fuerte y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, escuche como el soltaba un gemido y me preocupe aún más.

-Tenemos que irnos, en casa te curare las heridas. –No espere que contestara y me lo lleve a rastras hacia la salida. Busque con la mirada a Tsubaki pero me encontré con la de Kid. Rápidamente señale la salida con los ojos y Kid asintió. Sonreí, él se encargaría de avisarles a los demás.

* * *

Apenas salimos sentí el aire frio calarme los huesos. Soul se dio cuenta y con algo de esfuerzo se quito la chamarra tendiéndomela en los hombros. Le agradecí con una sonrisa que el me devolvió y tan pronto vi un taxi acercándose lo pare. Le indique la dirección de la casa al estar dentro de él y mas rápido de lo que creía llegamos al edificio donde vivíamos.

Page al señor y le di las gracias mientras ayudaba a Soul a bajarse. Subimos las escaleras con menos esfuerzo del que esperaba.

-Estas mejor? –Le pregunte mientras buscaba mis llaves.

-Si.

Abrí el departamento y corrí al baño por el botiquín. Tan pronto lo tuve en manos di una carrera de regreso a la sala pero Soul no se encontraba ahí. Di vuelta en mis talones y me dirigí al cuarto de Soul, seguro estaría ahí.

Entre a su cuarto y lo encontré sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida. Me acerque a él y revolví su pelo. Se sobresalto un poco para luego sonreírme.

Comencé a curar su labio en silencio… la culpa me carcome viva!

-Por que lo hiciste? –Le pregunte de la nada mientras pasaba a el desinfectante con la ayuda de un algodón por su labio.

-Mmmm… era tu primer beso.

Me pasme en mi lugar y lo voltee a ver sorprendida.

-Como lo sabes?

-Una… corazonada. –Me contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Como sabia que era mi primer beso? Es decir lo fuera o no nuca creí que le interesaría… espera!

-Eso quiere decir que ya diste tu primer beso?

-Pues si… pero sé que para las chicas es algo importante.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Claro que él ya había besado! Que creías Maka que guardaba su primer beso para ti? A él no le gusto. Sentí otra vez esa punzada… al saber que mis pensamientos tenían la razón

-Ya… pues gracias. Y… como fue? –Pregunte mas que nada para que no notara mi tristeza.

-Que? Mi primer beso?

-Sip, como fue? – Deje el algodón en un bote de basura y guarde el desinfecte.

-Pues algo como esto. –Voltee confundida y lo siguiente que supe fue que mis labios se fundían con los de Soul, Soul me estaba besando! Abrí los ojos en par al caer en cuenta.

No era un beso dulce ni delicado, era un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión. Me tomo de la cintura con fuerza y yo pase mis brazos abrasando a su cuello. Nos separamos apenas un poco cuando el aire se acababa; sonreí contra sus labios y el hizo lo mismo acostándome en la cama y poniéndose a cuatro patas encima de mi.

Estaba confundida, feliz, nerviosa. Un mar de emociones me invadían y todas giraban alrededor de Soul. Separe mis labios de los de él y lo mire a los ojos.

-Maka… te amo. –Me regreso la mirada y al igual que yo se dirigió a mis ojos.

Solo eso basto para despojarme de los nervios y las dudas… yo también lo amaba y como nunca ame a nadie.

-Yo igual Soul… -Junte de nuevo mis labios con los suyos sintiendo como su cálida legua rozaba mi labio inferior. Solté un suspiro dejándole paso a Soul para que continuara con el beso. Sentí como metía su lengua en mi boca y exploraba el interior de esta. Me costaba algo de trabajo el seguirle el paso… este era mi primer beso y la forma de besar de Soul era con tanta… urgencia. Sin embargo su lengua era como un caramelo... simplemente deliciosa!

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis piernas, hasta llegar a mis muslos. Me regañe a mi misma al soltar un gemido de placer a lo que el contesto con una pequeña risita burlona. Las caricias siguieron y no solo por su parte, me arme de valor y metí una de mis manos dentro de su camisa mientras acariciaba sus perfectos pectorales.

Mierda comenzaba a hacer calor!

Me reí internamente al ver que trataba de quitarme la falda pero el cierre de esta se había trabado y el comenzó a refunfuñar por debajo.

-Disculpe señorita me ayudaría con su falda? –Me pregunto entre fastidiado y burlón.

-Por supuesto caballero–Le conteste igual de burlona.

En cuanto quite mi falda Soul se deshizo de su camisa.

-Solo para estar a mano. -Soul me sonrió y sentí como me sonrojaba al ver su pecho.

-Pero esa es tu camisa, no tu pantalón. –Respondí mientras desviaba la mirada. Dios! Eso lo dije yo? Soy una pervertida!

-Mmmm eso tiene solución Makitaa~ -Volví mi vista hacia Soul y observe como cerraba sus ojos y quitaba lentamente su pantalón era como… si me tentara. -Faltas tu Makita.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y lleve mis manos hacia el borde de mi playera. Me negué a levantarla por completo y la deje por arriba de mi ombligo.

-Te la quito yo.

Soul tomo mis manos y con ellas levanto mi playera dejándome solo en ropa interior. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle atrapo mis labios nuevamente y tomo uno de mis pechos sin ningún pudor entre sus manos, tumbándome de nuevo en la cama.

Comencé a gemir nuevamente, joder! Soul era tan… Soul !

Dejo mis labios y comenzó a bajarlos para llegar a mis pechos, agradecí mentalmente el que me hubiera puesto un sujetador con seguro al frente ya que Soul se deshizo rápidamente de el para lamer mis pechos.

Comencé a retorcerme de placer cuando bajo mis panty y hundió su cabeza, lamiendo y succionando mi clítoris.

-Soul !

No hubo respuesta de su parte solo penetro su lengua en mi.

Me sentí en el cielo… al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo de su lengua.

Soul volvió a subir y beso mis labios nuevamente mientras masajeaba uno de mis pechos.

-Soul… _eso _solo es mio vale? –Le pregunte en un tono infantil mientras señalaba su ya obvia erección.

-Jajaja… Maka eres única, claro… solo es tuyo. –Soul me tomo de la nuca y deposito un suave beso en mi frente.

-En ese caso… -Gire en la cama haciendo que Soul quedara debajo de mi. Sentí su mirada sorprendida al ver como bajaba su bóxer.

-Maka…

-Shhh… te… gustara. –Baje por completo su bóxer y metí su erección en mi boca.

Soul comenzó a soltar gruñidos de placer acompañados de mi nombre. Desconecte mi cerebro… y me deje llevar por el exquisito sabor de mi compañero. Me abrace a su cadera y continúe con mi tarea. Sentí como su erección comenzaba a palpitar dentro de mi boca y aumente el ritmo.

-Maka… voy a correrme!

Ignore el comentario y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza.

-MAKA!

Escuche a mi arma soltando un gemido con mi nombre al tiempo que se venia en _mi boca_. Trague todo como pude y me gire a mirar su rostro.

El jadeaba y tapaba su boca mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba su rostro. Nunca había visto a Soul tan indefenso.

Volvió a aventarse contra mí dejándome debajo de nuevo y comenzó a besarme dulcemente. Ambos sabíamos lo que venia.

-Maka… yo… bueno estas segura?

-Lo estoy.

-En verdad? No te quiero obligar a nada.

-Sip, en verdad.

Tomo mi mano delicadamente y me penetro lentamente. Apenas lo hizo sentí un dolor agudo. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Soul no se movió, esperando una señal que le dijera que estaba mejor. Después de unos segundos ese dolor fue remplazado por una ola de placer. Moví mis caderas insistentemente en busca de más fricción, cosa que el entendió al instante y tomo mi cintura aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

Oía mis gemidos y los suyos mezclarse en la habitación, el desenfrenado latir de mi corazón y el suyo, el sudor de ambos mojando las sabanas de la cama y me deje llevar por ese vaivén de placer que creamos ambos.

-AHH!

-Que pasa? –Me pregunto Soul asustado por el grito que había dado.

-Nada!

-Segura? Porque si te due-

-Solo sigue!

-Okey!

En la última embestida tocamos el cielo juntos, gimiendo el nombre del otro y con las manos tomadas.

Soul bajo de mi con una gran sonrisa casi tan grande como la mía, se acomodó a mi lado y me atrajo a su pecho, acurrucándome.

-Te amo Maka, en verdad.

-Yo también te amo Soul.

**. . .**

-Repetimos?

- … Bien.

Me reí con Soul de nuestra estupidez. Esto seria realmente _cool._

* * *

_OOOHHH SII! LEMMON! xD_

_Siento que quedo como que bien... HOT! _

_Aclaración: Es el primer lemmon que escribo asi que sean pacientes si quedo caca, __mejorare lo prometo :3 _

_Pero ustedes que piesan? EHH? _

_Dejenme un review... shim? si? SI? _

_O... Dora la exploradora los violara :3 _

_Viollet Fuera! :D _


End file.
